I'll Always Know Where You Are
by hiddenhorcrux
Summary: ...Caterina? I want you to meet someone." A story of Hornet's past.


**I'll Always Know Where You Are**

**A Thief Lord fanfiction by Hiddenhorcrux**

**Summary: Hornet finally faces her past and tell what happened that night, exactly two years ago.**

**Authpr's Note: Second Fanfic!! Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially contructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: The thief lord belongs to Cornelia Funke! She owns whatever you recognize. Oh, and the title is actually a song by John Rzeznik.**

'_Caterina? I want you to meet someone.'_

Oh no, it's the day again. I can't sleep. It's been about two hours since I watched Prop and Riccio play soccer out on the Campo and helped Lucia clean the dining table. And I've spent most of that two hours staring at the clock, watching as the hand of the clock tick by…

I've tried so hard but every time I do I just see his face.

And hers.

'_Happy Birthday _Cara_! I can't believe you're already 11 years old! Soon you'll be walking out my front door with a scholarship in your hands!'_

_Caterina blushed, and couldn't help but grin._

'_Make a wish! It's not everyday you turn eleven!,' He grinned._

I can't stay in this room. It just feels so… small tonight. Ida was nice enough to give me my own room, and let Prosper and Bo share the other.

I stood up, rubbing my eyes hard to get rid of all the tears. It was in the middle of July, and the warm air was starting to get to everyone, but Hornet felt chilled to the bone. Riccio couldn't stop complaining about the heat though. I felt my mouth curve into a small smile, remembering the time when I threatened to shut his jaw for him if he didn't stop complaining.

I had come out onto the narrow corridor by now and headed out to the balcony.

_I heard shouting. It won't stop._

_They won't stop. It's been going on for so long. I can't stand it, but I can't just go out there and tell them to stop. Why did my father have to leave?_

_Why did He have to come in and pretend to be my father?_

Being out in the balcony always soothes me. It has such a warm and comforting feel about it. You could see the empty Campo and hear the water in the canals splashing around. It was relaxing.

Every time I couldn't sleep, had a nightmare or just want to relax, the balcony was always the best place to do it. Either that, or listening to the bells of the Salute Church.

_Oh, the bells. I could hear them again. After every fight, it was sort of relieving to hear the apartment quiet again. But I'm lucky today. He hadn't been drinking, and he was in a good mood as far as I can tell._

'Hornet?'

I spun around, only to see Prop in his pyjamas, rubbing out the sleep in his eyes.

'What are you doing here?,' I asked quietly.

'I was about to ask you the same thing. Couldn't sleep, really.'

'Yeah, I couldn't either.'

They stood there in silence, watching the trees in the Campo blowing out in the light summer breeze.

_Oh no._

_This can't be good. He's screaming at me for dropping a mug. It was his fault anyway. He scared me.._

_He's been drinking again. Vodka, I think. I can't help but feel scared. No, scared isn't the right word._

I'm terrified.

'Net? You've been crying. What's wrong?'

I sighed. I can't keep anything from Prosper. He can always tell. It's just as good as telling Mosca to give me his lucky Gondola charm.

'Prop, do you still remember your mother?'

'Of course.'

'Tell me about her.'

'Well, she looks exactly like me. Except the eyes. I had my dad's. Bo looks like my Dad's mirror image though. The blond hair and all. She was smart and always had a certain charm about her. It was like she could fill up a room with happiness just by being there.'

I smiled.

'My mum was like that too, actually. Before she died.'

_I can see him raising his hand. I know what's going to happen. I can't help but close my eyes, as I get ready to feel the pain._

'_Stop! Don't you dare hurt my daughter!'_

_I opened my eyes. I could see my mum's black hair in front of me. She finally decides to fight back. I ran, and hid behind the old sofa._

'_Get out of my way'. I could hear the slur in his words._

'_Don't you dare touch my daughter!'_

_I could hear the breaking of a glass and watched as he stumbled round the kitchen. Probably looking for more vodka to drink._

_He took out a gun._

I couldn't help it. I was pouring my heart out to Prosper. I can't keep it inside anymore. I could barely feel his arms around me, or his comforting words.

Bang.

_I looked up in time to see my mother fall to the ground. I watched in slow motion, as I turned to get up and run, him looking around._

_I knew he was looking for me._

_I just ran like I never did before. I heard the sound of the gun going off, and felt the splinters of wood hitting my arm, and saw that the bullet only hit the doorframe._

_I have to get out of here._

'And, well, after that I found Mosca and Riccio and lived with them at the warehouse. You know what else happens after that.'

'That's ok, Net. I'm here.'

I looked at him. I could see his kind blue eyes staring at me.

I smiled back.


End file.
